Neko nya!
by x.HibacallmemasterTsu.x
Summary: Reborn shot Tsuna another bullet and this bullet turned him into a half cat half human! How would Tsuna hide the cat ears and tail from everyone! Wait... what! The only cure is...!
1. Are those cat ears?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR!

_**Neko nya?**_

It was a nice sunny day, and there were no classes, our favorite Vongola was about to have one of his peaceful naps that is until…

"Oi Tsuna… I received a new bullet, do you mind if I try it on you?" Reborn jumps on his bed in front of him.

"W-wait! Reborn no~!"

_BANG!_

_And that's when all chaos began._

* * *

"Oi Tsuna…" Tsuna felt a light kick on his arm

"Eh?" Tsuna slowly opens his eyes. He suddenly felt like, something was wrong.

"Daijobu?" Reborn asked, although, it didn't look like he care.

"A-ah… I think so _nya_!" Tsuna covers his mouth "W-what did I just say~nyaa~! Eeep!"

Reborn smirks in amusement.

"REBORN WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Tsuna held his head, his hands shaking a bit and was shock to discover cat ears "NYA!" he covers his mouth again.

"This is the bullet that hit you." Reborn said holding out the said bullet. It was green and had a neko shaped head at the bottom part.

Tsuna gulped "R-Reborn! T-that's~!" he was soon interrupted when he felt his tail brush his cheek… wait… _tail_? Tsuna grabs the tail and looks at it with wide eyes.

"As what we could see right now, you're a half cat and a half Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he observes Tsuna.

Tsuna glares at him "Great! Now you know what it does! Now how do I get back to my normal self nya!"

"Pfft…" Reborn pulls down his cap

"REBORN!"

"Tsu-kun!" Tsuna hears his mother get closer to his door.

"Nya! Kaa-san!" he starts looking around for something to cover himself. While Reborn just yawns and went to his seat and immediately fell asleep.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana opens the door and looks at Tsuna, who had a blanket wrapped around him from head to toe "Arra~ Tsu-kun, what are you doing?"

"I-uhh…it was getting cold n-nya…" Tsuna said and immediately slaps his mouth shut.

Nana could just watch in confusion "Is it really cold? Today is kinda' hot don't you think? But anyway… I need you to do some grocery."

"N-now?" Tsuna gulps

Nana nodded "I would do it myself, but I'm very busy doing some laundry and waiting for my soup to get cook."

"Eh? But what about Bianchi or Fuuta?"

"Tsu-kun! Am I hearing you complain?" Nana said putting her hands on her waist

"Hiii! I-I'll go! NYA!" Tsuna said backing off a bit

"Arigatou Tsu-kun! And one more thing, Tsu-kun, the 'nya' is really cute…" Nana said while closing the door.

Tsuna sweat-dropped "Oi Reborn! What do I-" he frowns as he saw the arcobaleno sleeping. He would wake him up, if he wants his head blown off by Reborn's gun _'That's not a bad idea.'_ Tsuna immediately shook off the thought "Seriously… now I want to have suicide? Everything's getting crazier nya." Tsuna took off the blanket and went to his closet, looking for some clothes that will help him hide the cat ears and tail.

He was left wearing a parka that had long sleeves and long black pants. He puts the hood over his head, covering the cat ears and tucks the tail in his pants. He learned something while changing clothes, once he gets excited, his tail will shot out his pants while his ears perk up, letting the hood fall. So, he should avoid getting excited or surprise, which will be very hard.

* * *

"I-I'll be going now nya!" Tsuna said leaving the house

"Ittarashai Tsu-kun!" Nana said loudly

"Tsuna-san acting weird." I-pin said while approaching Nana

"You think so?" Nana asks brightly "I think Tsu-kun's acting cuter."

* * *

Tsuna looks at the list and sighs in relief "It's not so many nya… I just have to get these things in a convenient store nya." _'Mou… Why can't I stop with nya's?'_

Convenient Store

"Tissue, milk- oof! S-sumimasen nya!" Tsuna bows down as soon as he realized he bumped into someone.

"Herbivore…" came a dark voice

"H-Hibari-san nya!" Tsuna felt like crying as he immediately put both hands on his head, just to make sure the cat ears won't perk up. However, luck didn't seem to be on his side as he felt his tail shot out his pants.

Hibari could only narrow his eyes in suspicion when Tsuna put both his hands behind his back and grab something while panic was written all over the brunette's face.

"Herbivore. What are you doing?"

"I- uhhh… was just… uhm… getting the list at my back pocket." Tsuna said holding out the paper, but his other hand still at his back.

Hibari's eyes narrowed as he noticed how Tsuna wore his clothes "Herbivore, it's not raining. Why are you wearing a hood inside here?"

'_Mou~ Hibari-san! Why are you asking so many questions?' _Tsuna kept his nervous smile "Well it's just… I- unyaa~!" he immediately lost his balance as he hits a box behind his feet.

He felt Hibari grab his arm and pulls him up "Herbivore… stop being~" Hibari slowly lets go of Tsuna's arm.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna looks up at Hibari and that's when he realized, his hood fell off his head! He immediately covered his cat ears by putting both his hands above them and flattens them on his head and looks around, no one seemed to be caring what was happening. That's one good thing… but as for Hibari.

"Herbivore… are those cat ears?"


	2. Cure?

A/N: ENJOY!

* * *

Tsuna immediately puts his hood on, but he didn't notice his tail wagging also in panic, but Hibari did, the prefect continued observing the herbivore, with slightly widen eyes.

"Herbivore, what kind of trick are you trying to play here?" Hibari said in a cold and dangerous tone

"N-Nothing! I-I swear nya!" Tsuna said as he tries to hide his tail in his pants

Hibari continues on staring at Tsuna's cat ears that kept twitching. Hibari suddenly felt like touching Tsuna's cat ears, when he was about to reach it…

"Ehh! Kawaii~! Are you cosplaying?" A random girl suddenly appears, followed by her friends who immediately surrounded Tsuna, and of course since Hibari didn't like crowds… he left.

"Ah Hibari-san!" Tsuna watches the cloud guardian leave

"KAWAII! Neh, neh! Can we hold your ears?" a girl said

"Uh… n-no HIII!" Tsuna's tail just shot out his pants and the girl's friend saw it and grabs it.

"Wow, it's so realistic!" she said pulling the tail.

"HII! Y-yamero nya!" Tsuna pulls back his tail painfully

"KAWAII! You just said nya~! Say it again!"

"I-I-!"

"Mou~! You're so cute! Can I keep you as my pet?"

"EHH?"

The girl was about to lounge towards Tsuna, and Tsuna could only watch in horror, that is until a hand holding a tonfa blocks the girl "You herbivores are disturbing peace." He said with a murderous glare, the girls immediately scampered away.

"A-arigatou, Hibari-san." Tsuna said looking down as his ears laid down flat on his head, embarrassed that he was over-powered by girls.

Hibari felt a smile crept his face but immediately looks away and spoke "Herbivore, I didn't do it for you, they were getting annoying and noisy with all their squeals."

"S-souka?" Tsuna then remembers what he was suppose to do and starts hiding his ears and tail and took out the list "Ah~ sumimasen Hibari-san…I have to do something nya." Tsuna said as he bows down and left to look around for the things he needed.

* * *

"Alright, all I need is milk nya~!" Tsuna said looking around the shelves.

He finally found what he was looking for… but the only problem was… it was on the top shelf.

He jumps. His fingers were almost near.

He jumps again. His hood almost fell off.

He jumps agai- "HIII!" he felt two hands lift him up by the armpits, he looks at the person who lifted him up "H-Hibari-san!"

"Baka herbivore. Get what you want already." Hibari said looking impatient.

"N-nya! Su-sumimasen!" he said grabbing the carton box of milk.

Hibari immediately lets go letting Tsuna land on his butt.

"I-itte!" Tsuna said as he slowly stood up _'Ow~ my tail…'_ he mentally cried.

"Tch, you can't even reach a high shelf." Hibari said staring at Tsuna, who looks down while pulling the hood lower to his eyes "I-it's because I-I'm short…" Tsuna answered truthfully.

He suddenly felt Hibari's hand tug down the hood, and the hood fell and Hibari couldn't help but touch the ears.

_Pyon. Pyon._

"H-H-H-H-Hibari-san nya?" Tsuna was surprise.

"So they are real." Hibari said as he watches the ears twitch and smirk, then soon left leaving the confused and surprise Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna opens the door of his home "Tadaima~"

"Welcome home Tsu-kun…" Nana approaches her son and took the shopping bag from Tsuna "Thanks a lot Tsu-kun, although it took you awhile to get these." She said.

"S-sumimasen…" Tsuna said and tiredly walk towards his room.

'_Kuso, when will I be normal again?' _Tsuna said as he puts down his hood and pokes the cat ears. He then remembers when Hibari touched his cat ears, he immediately shook his head and opens the door of his room.

"Oh you're finally here Neko-Tsuna." Reborn said looking up from the scroll he was reading.

"N-neko?" Tsuna's eyebrow twitched _'I guess it's better than Dame.'_

"I've been reading the instructions of the bullet I just shot to you. And I found out a way to turn you back to your Dame-self." Reborn said showing the scroll

"Y-yeah? S-so what did it say?" Tsuna said looking desperate

"It says, you'll turn back to normal once you get a kiss on the cheek from the person who first realized you turned into a half neko, half Dame-Tsuna." Reborn then added "Except for me though."

"NANI! NO WAY NYA!"

'_I can't ask Hibari-san to kiss me on the cheek!'_


	3. School

A/n: Tadaa~ (lazy voice) I updated…. Weeeee….

* * *

Tsuna gulped as he pulled the black cap on his head lower. He was walking by the road towards school, and he was pretty nervous because he still had his cat ears and tail. _Which was bad._ He then remembers what Reborn said last night.

_Flashback…_

"_Nandato? Hibari was the first one who realized you turned into a neko?" Reborn smirk_

"_REBORN! Stop looking amused nya~! Besides, weren't you the one who first realized I turned into a neko?"_

"_**Knew**__ Dame-Tsuna, not __**realize**__…" Reborn said pointing out_

"_What's the difference?" Tsuna said franticly_

"_What's this Neko-Tsuna? Do you want me to kiss you instead?"_

"_NO! It's just that… I-I don't get it!"_

"_I'm just being specific Neko-Tsuna. The instructions said you'll turn back to your normal self once you get_ _a kiss on the cheek from the person who first __**realized**__ you turned into a half neko, half Dame-Tsuna. It said realized… and I 'knew' you'll turn into a half neko half dame-Tsuna, while Hibari realized you turned into a half neko half herbivore."_

"_I-I guess you have a point~ nya! Chotto matte! YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO TURN INTO THIS FROM THE BEGINNING!"_

_Reborn just yawns as he went to his bed "Oyasumi Neko-Tsuna." He said lying down and immediately fell asleep_

"_Ch-chotto! Reborn! I can't go to school tomorrow still like THIS!"_

_-snore-_

"_REBORN!"_

* * *

"W-what do I do now?" Tsuna gulps "I-I don't think they would allow me to wear a cap to school nya." He whimpered

"Yoh Tsuna!" Yamamoto suddenly appears behind him and slaps the back of the brunette.

"HIIII!" luckily, Tsuna was now able to control his tail and ears whenever he gets surprise…

"Juudaime! Daijobu?" Then came the self-proclaimed right hand man. Even before Gokudera can hear an answer from Tsuna he glares at Yamamoto "TEME! You could've injured Juudaime!"

"Gomen, gomen…" Yamamoto said laughing as he scratches the back of his head

Tsuna sweat-drops "Arre? Tsuna, what's with the cap?" Yamamoto said, completely ignoring Gokudera's yells.

"I- ah well, a b-bad hair day today… I was in a hurry. N-nya." Tsuna said

"Juudaime! You look good in it!" Gokudera said with his eyes sparkling

"A-arigatou Gokudera-kun. S-saa~! Let's go! We're going to be late nya." He said and they all continued on their way but Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged confused looks, both thinking why their young boss kept saying 'nya.'

* * *

(Classroom)

Tsuna sits on his desk and pulls his hat lower.

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun." Kyoko approaches him

"O-Ohayo Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna replied as he immediately lets go of the cap.

"Hm? Tsuna-kun? Why are you wearing a cap?" Kyoko asks as she tilted her head

Tsuna suddenly had a thought _'Mou~ if only Kyoko-chan was the one who realized first…'_ and immediately replies "I-I have a bad hair day nya." He slaps his mouth shut.

"Eh? T-Tsuna-kun?"

'_Mataku, why can't I stop myself from saying 'nya'?' _ he said while complaining in his mind why he was even born.

"Ok everyone please take your seats." The teacher has entered the classroom and Tsuna sighs in relief as Kyoko left. But… he isn't safe yet.

"Sawada, please take your hat off."

"E-eh? I-I really can't-"

"Sawada, stop being stubborn and just take it off."

Tsuna gulped as he looks down _'W-what do I do now? If I take it off… they'll see my stupid cat ears!'_

The teacher approaches his desk "Take it off or I'll have to expel you from breaking the school uniform regulation."

Tsuna looks at the teacher in disbelief "N-NANI? A-aren't you being too extreme nya? Eeek!" he covers his mouth.

Everyone was now looking at him, looking very confused, especially Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko.

"B-but…I-I-" Tsuna clutches his hat _'Mou~ Reborn! This is all your fault!'_

"Sawada~!"

The classroom door suddenly slides open, revealing a certain prefect.

"H-Hibari!" The teacher steps back

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna looks at him, a bit curious what he was doing in his classroom.

Hibari scans the classroom, ignoring the petrified faces of the class, except for Tsuna's friends. His eyes landed on Tsuna "Herbivore." His tone cold and uncaring as usual.

"H-hai Hi-Hi-Hibari-san nya?" poor Tsuna, his limits on trying to control his cat ears and tail almost at its peek. All the surprises weren't helping him control his cat ears and tail at all. He felt his cat ears twitch.

Hibari looks at his hat "I see you still have them."

Everyone was now murmuring. Gokudera then stood up "Bastard! What are you talking about? And what do you want with Juudaime?"

"Urusai…" Hibari said glaring at Gokuder, who also glares back at him.

Tsuna clutches his hat _'They're going to fight again? I must do something!'_

"A-ano Hi-Hibari-san nya, w-what are you doing here?"

Hibari glares at the brunette but spoke "I'm here to inform that you're excused to wear a hat in classes."

Tsuna sighs in relief while everyone was just confused. But as for the teacher "But he's obviously breaking school uniform regulation!"

"Do you have any problems with my decision?" Hibari said giving his most murderous glare

"N-no Hibari-san…" the teacher said sinking down his desk.

Hibari then turns back to Tsuna and looks at his cap. Underneath the cap was the cat ears that Hibari wanted to touch (Man Hibari… you're too fond of those cat ears -.-;).

Hibari walk back to Tsuna's desk, while Tsuna looked at him with a frightened look "H-Hibari-san?"

And the next thing he knew, Hibari suddenly slips his hand under Tsuna's cap.

"Eep!" Tsuna felt Hibari touch his ears. _Pyon. Pyon. Pyon._

The students then started murmuring.

"What's happening?"

"What is under Dame-Tsuna's hat?"

"I wonder what Hibari-san's doing."

Yamamoto was just laughing, but as for Gokudera "OI! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH JUUDAIME'S HEAD!"

Hibari ignores him and retrieves his hand from Tsuna's cap. He then went near Tsuna and whispers "See you later, Neko-Herbivore."

Tsuna blushes as he felt the prefect's breath caress his face, he then remembers the cure that will turn him back to his normal self and pulls the cap down lower in embarrassment. Hibari could only smirk and then left.

The classroom was filled with an awkward silence.

* * *

After the weird incident, everyone kept whispering to each other as Tsuna would pass by. Tsuna sighed as he walks toward the rooftop. He slowly climbs up the stairs and then opens the door of the rooftop.

And he saw…

"Yoh Tsuna! We knew you'd come here!"

"Juudaime! I have something important to ask you! Demo, this baseball idiot followed me!"

"Aw come on Gokudera, I was curious too you know."

Tsuna approaches the both "G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun? W-what are you guys doing here?" And just to think he wanted to take off his hat privately, he was feeling hot and also, he wanted to stretch his tail.

"Juudaime… w-we're sorry to disturb but…!"

"We want to know what's under that hat of yours Tsuna!" Yamamoto said with a grin

"E-Eh? N-no you can't!" Tsuna said pulling his hat lower

"Why not Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn suddenly appears from a trap door on the floor.

"R-REBORN? W-where'd you came from?" Tsuna looks at Reborn with a sweat drop

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, just let them see it… they are your guardians after all." Reborn said

"E-eh? B-but…" Tsuna was then cut off by a sudden gust of wind, his cap flies away… far away… _very_ far away.

"M-my cap!" Tsuna was about to run off and follow it but it flew so far away.

Tsuna remembers Gokudera and Yamamoto were there, his cat ears twitch as he looks at them. Gokudera's mouth hung open, Yamamoto looked shock for a moment.

"J-Juudaime-… y-you-… t-that's…"

Yamamoto suddenly laughs "So what game are we playing today? A cat game?"


	4. Contest!

A/N: Here is the next chap! =D

* * *

Tsuna looks down while holding the tail in front of his chest, his cat ears drooping from the sides of his head… he really wasn't paying attention to Reborn's explanations to Yamamoto and Gokudera and the stares they were giving him. He was thinking of something more important…

'_Mou~! My hat flew away! What will I do now? That was just borrowed!'_ he immediately shook his head _'Well aside from that, how will I hide these EARS?'_

"Ohh, so that's what happened." Yamamoto said putting a hand on his chin

"C-C-CH-CH-CH-CHOTTO MATTE! R-Reborn-san! Did you just say the only cure for Juudaime to return to his normal self is to get a kiss from the first person who realized he turned into~!" Gokudera felt himself blush

"Sumimasen Gokudera but, someone already realized Neko-Tsuna's state before you." Reborn said smirking

Tsuna gulped as he remembered this. More problems.

"N-NANI?" Gokudera looked really furious

Tsuna sweat-drops at the bomber's reaction.

"OI SAWADA!"

"Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna looks around and was shock to see Ryohei and Kyoko at the entrance of the rooftop "Hiiii!" he covers his cat ears, he tried to control his tail to hide behind his back but failed miserably as it wags around.

"What do you want turf-top?" Gokudera said glaring at the sun guardian

"Ah sempai! What brings you here?" Yamamoto greets the both

"Sumimasen neh, Tsuna-kun, we couldn't help but eavesdrop…" Kyoko said looking guilty and then suddenly smiles "But you really look cute with those cat ears!"

Tsuna blushes, but he kept his hands on his ears.

"ANYWAY SAWADA! There's an EXTREMLY important news we need to tell you!" Ryohei said punching his fists in the air.

"N-news?" Tsuna said still covering his ears

"That's right!" Kyoko suddenly looks worried "The school suddenly put up a contest."

"Hm? A contest? Sounds fun." Yamamoto grins "So what is it about?"

"U-uhh, w-well…it's about…-" Kyoko was then interrupted by Ryohei who continues it instead and yells

"IT'S ABOUT FINDING OUT WHAT SAWADA IS HIDING AND WHOEVER FINDS OUT GETS AN EXTREME PRIZE MONEY!"

Everyone was silenced.

"H-hiding… you m-mean… nya?" his cat ears perks up as he lets go of them.

"Daijobu Juudaime! I'll protect you from those who would harm you!" Gokudera said with gleaming eyes

"A-arigatou…" Tsuna sweat-drop

"Ahaha, sounds fun. Can I be part of the contest?" Yamamoto asks as he scratches the back of his head

"Y-Yamamoto!"

"BASEBALL-IDIOT! How could you betray Juudaime like that!"

"I was just joking… haha."

"So how do we hide your ears Neko-Tsuna? Your hat just flew really far." Reborn said pointing at the wimpy brunette's ears.

Tsuna sighs "I-I don't know…" all of a sudden the ground started shaking "HIIII! What's happening nya~?" his ears twitch as he hears rapid footsteps "F-Footsteps?"

"They're probably the students who wanted to join the contest." Reborn said as he slowly elevated from the trap door

"Oi chotto matte Reborn nya!"

"Sawada! TRY HIDING YOUR NEKO EARS! THEY'RE COMING!" Ryohei said as he prepares his stance in front of the entrance of the rooftop.

Tsuna nodded as he tucks his tail in his pants and puts both his hands on the twitching ears _'How did everything end up like this?'_ He starts looking around _'I gotta find a way out of here!'_

"Hey Tsuna I have an idea how'll you'll be able to escape!" Yamamoto suddenly starts pushing Tsuna, the others watches the both in curiosity.

"O-oi! Yamamoto! Y-yamero! We're reaching at the edge of the roof nya!" Tsuna was a step away from falling the edge

"Daijobu Tsuna, trust me!" Yamamoto said with a grin

"Y-Yamamo…to…?"and just like that he was pushed from the rooftop, his eyes widening as he felt gravity doing it's thing, _falling._

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" he was falling! FALLING! _'How could Yamamoto do this to meeeeeeeee?'_

He could hear Gokudera, Kyoko and Ryohei yell "Juudaime! BASEBALL IDIOT! DIE!"

"TSUNA-KUN!"

"SAWADA!"

All of a sudden, he felt his body move on its own as he felt himself twist in the air, as he saw the ground nearing, he was going to die for sure!

_But…_

As he waited for the impact, he felt himself land on the ground lightly in a crouching position "E-eh?" then realization hits him _'Of course! Cats always land on their feet when they fall!'_ Tsuna looks back up with a smile _'Arigatou Yamamoto…' _he suddenly hears an explosion and felt panic "HIIII!" _'Gokudera-kun don't kill him!'_ but he was soon interrupted as he heard, thanks to his cat senses, footsteps and voices saying: "Dame-Tsuna could be anywhere!" "I wanna win the cash price!", coming his way.

"Eek!" he immediately covers his ears just in time to see students appear from the corner of the building.

"There he is!"

"Arre, he doesn't have his cap on."

"He looks the same to me."

"Wait! He's hiding something!"

"Quick grab him!"

Tsuna gulps and immediately run away as the students follows him. It was hard to balance since both his hands were on his head, covering the neko ears.

He ran into the building passing to random halls, hoping he would loose them on the way, unfortunately, they were still behind him, catching up.

'_HOW MUCH IS THIS PRIZE MONEY ANYWAY!' _he felt a paper slap his face, he felt himself bump into a wall "I-itte." His hands were still on his cat ears, he saw the paper that made him bump into a wall land on the ground. He reads it:

_**CURIOSITY HIT US AND WE WANTED TO KNOW WHAT'S UNDER DAME-TSUNA'S HAT THAT EVEN HIBARI-SAN, THE PRESIDENT OF THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE, LOOKED INTERESTED!**_

_Those who'll be able to figure it out first and give the details to the __**NEWSPAPER CLUB**__ will receive 500,00 yen!_

'_The newspaper club? Where did they get that much money?" _Tsuna looks up as he saw the students nearing to him "C-chotto matte! We can sort this out nya!" he said backing a bit, his back hits the wall behind him _'Y-yabe! I'm cornered!'_

"Just show us what you're hiding Dame-Tsuna, it's not like you're going to die." Said a student

'_Well it feels like it!' _He cried mentally _'But they do have a point… why do I even bother hiding them… oh yeah, because they're embarrassing…' _he looks up at them _'…b-but if it will make them leave me alone…' _He slowly removes his hands, everyone watches while looking eager… when all of a sudden… a jacket was thrown to his head.

"E-eh?" he analyzes the jacket, his eyes widen as he saw the familiar black jacket and an arm band that was written disciplinary committee/prefect (You decide, I really don't know what was written) pinned on the right sleeve. _'T-this is Hibari-san's!'_ he was about to take it off when a certain prefect appears behind him and pulls him close, he blushed and felt the familiar warm breath near his face as the prefect spoke in a deep but cool voice "No one is allowed to touch those ears but me." He whispers

Tsuna clutches the jacket on his head as he looks at him in wide eyes "E-EHHHH?"


	5. Rescued, chased and rescued again!

_A/N:_ TADAAA!

* * *

"I- uh… well… Hi-Hibari- waaaahh!" Hibari suddenly carried him, _bridal style_, and passes by the gaping crowd easily with so much speed.

"If that jacket falls off, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said giving him a glare.

"H-HAI!" Tsuna clutches the jacket on his head as he gulped.

Hibari suddenly ran towards the window and Tsuna immediately knew the prefect was gonna jump out of it.

"Ch-chotto matte Hibari-san! We're in the fourth floor~!" but of course, Hibari ignored him and jumps out of the window. Tsuna would've scream, but he somehow couldn't find his voice.

Hibari lands on a branch of a tree nearby the building and jumps down the tree. He then settles the teen down the ground.

"A-Arigatou Hi-Hi-bari-nya!"

"Hmpf, baka-Herbivore…" Hibari took the jacket from Tsuna and puts a blue cap on the teen's head.

"Arigatou!" Tsuna thanks him once again, and then Hibari left.

'_That was awkward.'_ Tsuna said, he clutches his chest as he felt his heart still pounding from what happened awhile ago. _'What's with this feeling?'_ he immediately shrugs it off as he starts to think of something else "I haven't thanked Hibari-san properly yet maybe I'd let him do a favor nya!" Tsuna said with a bright smile

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna!"

"Oi Sawada!"

Oops. He almost forgot about them. He looks at his friends "Everyone…" he sighs in relief to see them safe.

"It's great to see you safe Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said while smiling brightly

"Juudaime! Daijobu? Did you get injured anywhere?" Gokudera said as he scans him

"D-Daijobu, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said as he tries to stop Gokudera

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, Tsuna said he's fine." Yamamoto said with his usual care-free tone

"Urusai you baseball-idiot! Remember that you pushed Juudaime from the roof! What if Juudaime didn't survive?" Gokudera yells

"Calm down, he's a bit like a cat right? And so if he fall from high places then…"

"BUT THAT WAS TOO HIGH!"

Tsuna sweat-drops as the two started arguing and sighs.

"Tsuna-kun? Where did you get the blue cap?" Kyoko asks pointing at it.

"I… well borrowed it from Hibari-san." Tsuna answered

"That's an EXTREME cap Sawada!" Ryohei randomly said

"Uh… thanks?" Tsuna said as he sweat-drops

"Juudaime! I forgot to tell you! You need to go home immediately!" Gokudera immediately separated from his argument with Yamamoto

"Eh? Why?"

"Warii, warii, we forgot to tell you Tsuna… the students in the school are still trying to catch you." Yamamoto said with a small laugh

"EHH?" And as if on cue, Tsuna could hear, thanks to his cat senses, a lot of footsteps, only there were more than before.

The others seemed to have sense it too as they immediately look at Tsuna

"Juudaime! Please run away! We'll try to hold them back!"

"We'll be fine Tsuna!"

"I'll help!" Kyoko said

"No! Kyoko you might get hurt to the EXTREME!"

"Daijobu desu! Saa hayaku Tsuna-kun! Before they catch up!"

"H-hai! A-arigatou minna!" Tsuna immediately runs off while looking back, he could see Gokudera taking his dynamites out, Tsuna wanted to scream to Gokudera to not use bombs, but he was too far away, and it would be stupid if he goes back there.

* * *

'_M-Mataku! Where will I hide?"_ Tsuna could hear a new batch of footsteps to the direction he was heading, and immediately stops his track and turn into a corner.

He then arrives at the school's pool and panted.

'_They don't give up do they?'_ Tsuna said franticly. He sees a bush nearby and hid behind it.

He waits, and soon hears the footsteps getting nearer and soon saw a lot of students pass by his bush, others looking around and ran off, as soon as they were gone, Tsuna sighed in relief and left the weird random bush that suddenly disappeared.

Tsuna looks around to see if the coast was clear, not even noticing he was at the edge of the pool. But thanks to his strong senses, he was able to stop himself in time. He sighs in relief "That was close."

All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind made Tsuna's blue cap fly away (_again_) "HIII! Hibari-san's cap!"

Without thinking –as always- he jumps REALLY high and grabs the cap "Yes! I got it…" (Imagine an arrow blinking as it points at the swimming pool below reckless Tsuna) the half-neko Tsuna looks down and his eyes widen as he saw the swimming pool below him.

"HIIIIIIEEE!"

_SPLASH!_

"H-Help! –choke- Help! –gasp- I c-cant –cough- SWIM!" and just like that he sank, while hugging the cap he borrowed.

'_Hibari-san…!'_

'_Baka neko-Herbivore…'_

'_Eh?'_ Tsuna slowly opens his eyes underwater and saw Hibari diving towards him, his eyes widen, he soon felt warm tears in them, mixing with the water around him.

Hibari outstretches his arms and wraps them around Tsuna's small figure, even though the water was cold, he could feel the warmth of the prefect and also the warmth that traveled his face as his heart starts beating rapidly.

'_W-what's with t-this feeling…?'_

As soon as they reached the surface and were out of the water, Hibari stood up, his clothes soaking wet, except for his jacket and tonfas that were thrown to the side of the pool before he jumped in to save Tsuna. He was about to walk away when Tsuna, who was sitting on the ground, shaking uncontrollably, tugs the prefect's sleeve.

"A-arig-gatou…Hi-Hibar-ri-s-san…" he said while shivering. Man, if he knew that cat's are very sensitive to water then he wouldn't have try to grab the cap.

"Hmpf…" Hibari threw the jacket –again- on the brunette's wet frame

"D-demo! Hibari-san you'll be cold too-!" Tsuna said while his cat ears perked up

"Just return it to me…" Hibari left

Tsuna stares at the disappearing figure of the prefect while looking a bit surprise. He clutches the jacket around him, he felt warmer for some reason, even with just the jacket, it made him remember when he felt the warmth of Hibari even when they underwater… then the image of Hibari reaching out to him underwater flashes in his mind. He looks down while blushing, his ears lays flat on his fluffy hair. And then…

_ACHOO!_


	6. An unexpected visit from pineapple head

_A/N: Here we go!_

* * *

Classes were back to normal the next day as soon as Hibari threatened everyone to stop the contest.

Tsuna was relieved to hear that, but he still had a _slight_ problem. Because of what happened yesterday, he caught a slight cold. But he still went to school though, after all, he had to tell Hibari something.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" Tsuna immediately approaches their desks as soon as he arrives in the classroom.

"Hey there Tsuna!/ Ohayo Juudaime!" the both greeted

"Thanks a lot for yesterday! Are you guys ok nya?" he asks with concern

"Daijobu, daijobu…" Yamamoto said with a small laugh "I see that you still have the cat ears." He said pointing at Tsuna's cap

"Aho! Don't just say it out loud!" Gokudera said glaring

"D-daijobu Gokudera-kun… I don't think no one heard nya- ACHOO!" Tsuna covers his nose and mouth "S-sumimasen…"

"Daijobu Juudaime?" Gokudera immediately went to him "Should we take you to a hospi-"

"It's ok, it's just a slight cold nya!" Tsuna immediately said trying to calm down the over protective right-hand man.

"Hahaha, Gokudera, you're too over-protective." Yamamoto said while slinging an arm around Tsuna, which was slapped away by Gokudera "Baseball-idiot! Don't get too close… or I'll kill you!" But of course, Yamamoto just laughed it off.

Tsuna looks outside the window of the classroom, and saw Hibari leaning against the gate while students tense up as they pass by the prefect.

'_Hibari-san…'_

The door of their classroom, slides open revealing the teacher "Everyone go back to your seats." And just like that everyone, went to their respective seats.

* * *

#Time skip during breaktime#

He's been feeling dizzy lately and he has been sneezing a lot too that he had to buy a box of tissue.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera looks at him worriedly

"Tsuna, maybe we should let you stay in the clinic for awhile…" even Yamamoto's smile disappeared "You look pretty pale."

"R-Really?" he said touching his face, wow he felt hot.

He suddenly saw Hibari pass by the classroom "Uh, I have to go somewhere…" Tsuna said standing up.

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"Uhh, no thanks." And soon, he rushes off, stumbling a bit.

* * *

'_That's weird, I was sure Hibari-san passed by here…'_ Tsuna looks around, he felt his cat ears perk up as he feels a weird sensation…

"_Kufufufu…oya oya, I wasn't expecting that you'd fall into my little trap, Sawada Tsunayoshi…"_

Tsuna's eyes widen "M-Mukuro?" he looks behind as he sense something behind him and there he was, the illusionist, although, he was wearing the Namimori school uniform.

"W-what are you doing here? And why are you wearing the school's uniform nya!" he said, obviously shock

"Kufufufu, I heard you've got something interesting under that cap." He said while approaching the young boy and caress his smooth pale face.

Tsuna blushes and steps back "U-urusai!"

"Oya, oya, it seems like my young Vongola is sick…" he said with a smirk "Do you want me to take care of you?" he went near him, Tsuna steps back "I'm fine…-" was it him or did everything just swirl around him. He stumbles a bit and Mukuro caught him "Don't push yourself too hard… my precious Vongola…"

He wanted to push him away, but strangely, he lost all his energy and could only stay in the damn pineapple head's arms "Saa, my precious Tsunayoshi, I'll take good care of you-" Mukuro was cut off by a tonfa rushing towards his face, but immediately dodges it while carrying Tsuna bridal style.

'_Oh man, I feel sick…'_ Tsuna immediately thought as he covers his mouth.

Mukuro looks up and saw Hibari giving him the scariest glare, but of course, Mukuro never gets affected by them.

"Let go of the Herbivore…" he said coldly

"I don't want to…" Mukuro said teasingly "Finders keepers, of course…"

"Kami kuruso!" he ran towards Mukuro with full speed and swings his tonfa towards him, but Mukuro just dodge it gracefully. With so much motion, Tsuna felt more sick "P-please… sto-p!" he said

Hibari immediately stops as he saw his neko-herbivore looking sick. Mukuro looks at Tsuna and sighs, feeling a bit of pity, he puts Tsuna down "I'll let you go for now, Vongola, but, next time for sure… I'll take you away from the Cloud guardian." And just like that Mukuro vanishes and was soon replaced by Chrome who immediately apologizes and runs off.

Tsuna sighs in relief, he legs soon gave in, and he felt himself sitting on the floor, while his cap fell off his head.

"Herbivore…" Hibari knelt in front of him

Tsuna just gave his a soft smile "Hibari-san, t-thanks again nya!"

"Tch… baka-Herbivore…"

"A-ano, Hibari-san…" Tsuna looks down while his ears lay flat on his head "…thanks a lot for saving me everytime! AndIwanttogivebackthefavor!" he suddenly looks up with his ears perk up

Hibari was a bit surprise by this, and smirks "If you say so neko-Herbivore… then come with me tomorrow."

Tsuna a bit surprise by Hibari accepting his offer nodded and smiles oh so innocently.

Hibari felt his face heat up, and looks away. Tsuna suddenly started coughing loudly. He immediately looks back at Tsuna and caught him when the young boss fainted.

"Herbivore!" he looks at the angelic face of the adorable brunette, who was unconscious in his arms, Hibari couldn't help but sigh and give him one, small, rare smile.

"_Get some rest…my precious neko-herbivore…"_

* * *

Ok, I wasn't expecting Mukuro to be in this fic either, but anywho…. I hope you enjoy it and sorry for some other grammatical error I did. My mind is kinda mess up. Please do review.


	7. Misunderstandings and confessions

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Tsuna slowly opens his eyes _'W-where am I?'_ he rubs his eyes.

"I think he's waking up!"

"J-Juudaime!"

"Y-Yamamoto? Gokudera-kun?" he opens his eyes and finds his two friends looking at him worriedly. He looks at his surroundings then realizes he was in the clinic.

"We heard someone brought you to the clinic and we immediately came…" Yamamoto said giving him a relieved smile. Seeing Tsuna wake up made him feel relieved.

"Juudaime! I'm so sorry for not being there!" Gokudera said bowing down the ground.

Tsuna sits up "I-it's fine… nya?" he then realizes he wasn't wearing his cap as he held his fluffy cat ears "Hiiiii! Where's my cap nya?" he looks around

Yamamoto chuckles and held out the black cap "Maa, maa… calm down, it's just right here…I'm glad to see you energetic Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a bright smile.

Tsuna took the cap and puts it on his head "Ah well…" '_Hibari-san doesn't want other people finding out about this…'_ I scratch my cheek

"Daijobu Juudaime! I made sure no one found out about them!" Gokudera said with a huge grin.

"Haha! Gokudera even kicked out the nurse when she tried to take off your cap." Yamamoto said scratching the back of his head.

Tsuna sweat-drops "E-eh?"

Yamamoto puts a hand on Tsuna's forehead and grins "Well it seems your fever dropped, but you're still a bit warm."

"A-ah…" Tsuna looks at the both "Thanks for taking care of me nya…" he said with a bright smile.

"Ah well… it's also our fault for not dragging you to clinic sooner when you didn't look so good." Yamamoto said scratching his cheek

"I'll do anything for you Juudaime!" Gokudera said

Tsuna sweat drops "So. Who brought me here?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto looks at each other and back at Tsuna "We don't know Juudaime…"

"We just realized you were in the clinic when we tried to look for you when you left." Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Ah…souka nya…" Tsuna's thoughts suddenly drifted to a certain prefect _'Mazaka…Hibari-san?'_

"Hey Tsuna." Yamamoto suddenly spoke making Tsuna snap back

"H-hai?" Tsuna blinks

"Do you wanna hang out at the sushi shop tomorrow?"

"S-sushi?" Tsuna starts thinking

* * *

_"A-ano, Hibari-san…" Tsuna looks down while his ears lay flat on his head "…thanks a lot for saving me everytime! AndIwanttogivebackthefavor!" he suddenly looks up with his ears perk up_

_Hibari was a bit surprise by this, and smirks "If you say so neko-Herbivore… then come with me tomorrow."_

* * *

'_I remember I have to go with Hibari-san tomorrow! Although I'm not sure what we'll be doing.'_ Tsuna thought

Yamamoto notices Tsuna thinking really hard "It's ok if you don't want to go Tsuna…"

"Tch…baseball idiot! Of course Juudaime won't go! He is very busy!" Gokudera said with his nose up in the air

"G-gomen Yamamoto…" Tsuna said scratching his head

"Daijobu, you can come by some other time then?" Yamamoto asks hopefully

Tsuna just nodded while Gokudera huffs.

* * *

*Next day*

Tsuna looks at the mirror before him. He was wearing a dark blue and white hoodie with a pair of black jeans. He tucks in his tail and puts on his hood. As soon as he was done preparing himself, he immediately rushes out the house while putting on his snickers and say the usual 'Ittekimasu'.

* * *

Tsuna soon arrives in front of Nami-chu and saw the prefect leaning by the gate while waiting for him. Tsuna was surprise to see Hibari wearing something else besides the uniform he practically wears all the time, he was wearing a black undershirt with a black and white checkered overshirt for his top and of course dark pants for his bottom.

"S-sumimasen nya." Tsuna said panting. Hibari stood straight and walks off. Tsuna took that as a sign to follow him.

Tsuna watches the back of the prefect as they walk towards uhm…somewhere?

'_I wonder if there's something wrong.'_ Tsuna thought still eyeing the back of the prefect _'D-did I do something wrong?'_ he gulped "A-ano…Hibari-san…is there something wrong nya?"

Silence…

Tsuna could feel some tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He hated how Hibari ignores him and won't tell him if he did something wrong. It made him all confuse and guilty even though he didn't know what he should be guilty of.

He shut his eyes tightly and furiously wipes the tears away.

Hibari sighed as he saw this. Oh how Tsuna cries over little things.

"Baka herbivore, stop crying." he hates to admit it, but he really hates seeing the young brunette in tears or _almost_ in tears. Even though he was pretty mad about 'something'.

Tsuna immediately nodded while sniffing. He didn't want to ask Hibari yet on why he was in bad mood. _Yet._

In the meantime, he should enjoy his outing with Hibari. That is the reason why Hibari told him to come, right?

Before Hibari could speak Tsuna grabs the prefect's arm and drags him "Saa Hibari-san nya! Let's go to the amusement park!"

Hibari felt his lips twitch into a smile. The brunette can be so childish sometimes.

* * *

Hibari scowls, he hated all the crowding. But if it weren't for Tsuna's smiles and giggles, he was able to control his anger. He stares at Tsuna's hoodie, he could see the ears moving under the cloth and frowns at this. He then remembers what happened yesterday after taking the brunette to the clinic.

_Flashback…_

_#Reception Room#_

"_Hibari, good job on protecting Tsuna." Reborn jumps by his window sill._

"_Infant." There was a long staring contest_

"_You're probably wondering how Neko-Tsuna got those cat ears and tail." Reborn said with a smirk._

"_Hn." Hibari just looks away, but, yes, he was curious._

"_I shot him with a bullet." He took out the green bullet "And Neko-Tsuna won't turn back unless he gets a kiss on the cheek who first realizes his secret. And that person is you Hibari Kyoya."_

_Something suddenly struck Hibari, what if the reason why the herbivore was starting to act nicer to him (not to mention closer) was to gain his favor and ask for the cure. He clenches his fists, not even aware that the infant left._

_All this time…he was being a fool._

_Well, little did the prefect know the true reason why the cat eared brunette was acting so close to him._

_End of Flashback…_

"Hibari-san?" the innocent face of our cute boss came into view as soon as Hibari snaps out from his thoughts.

"Nani Herbivore?" he said trying to not sound surprise from the sudden appearance in front of him.

"I wanna ride the Ferris wheel next!" he said grabbing the prefect's hand.

Too bad Hibari couldn't resist those huge caramel eyes, he sighs in defeat as he let the brunette drag him towards the huge Ferris wheel.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Next please."

"Hai!" Tsuna then enters the cart while dragging the prefect with him.

Tsuna stares by the window of the cart with a huge smile on his face _'Sugoi!'_

The prefect watches Tsuna look down below like a child, with a frown.

Tsuna looks at him and notices the cloud guardian looking…well… serious, and more upset.

'_Why?' _Tsuna settles down his seat and looks down. He was about to ask him that when Hibari interrupts him. He then asks "Why are you acting so close to me? Why are you acting too nice to me as well?"

"E-eh? I-I… unya!"

Hibari suddenly went near him, his face getting near the other teen's blushing one.

'_H-Hibari-san?'_ His eyes widen and immediately shut them tightly.

"Tch. Pathetic."

Tsuna's eyes snaps open and look at Hibari. He looked mad "And to think I was wrong." He murmurs.

'_W-what is he talking about?'_ Tsuna gulps "W-wha-"

"Why didn't you stop me? Was it because you wanted me to continue what I was about to do?" Hibari said with a cold voice

Tsuna blushes at this, thinking that Hibari found out his feelings "E-e-e-eh? W-what a-are you talking about? I-it's not what you th-think-!"

"It is… isn't it?" Hibari's eyes shadowed. And with one swift movement, Tsuna's hood fell from his head, showing the cute fluffy ears.

"Hi…bari-sa-"

"You wanted me to kiss you so that you'll lose these, didn't you?" Hibari said, his voice mixed with anger and hurt.

'_Lose…my cat ears?'_ then something hit him as soon as he realizes what the prefect was trying to say.

_Flashback…_

_"I've been reading the instructions of the bullet I just shot to you. And I found out a way to turn you back to your Dame-self." Reborn said showing the scroll_

_"Y-yeah? S-so what did it say?" Tsuna said looking desperate_

_"It says, you'll turn back to normal once you get a kiss on the cheek from the person who first realized you turned into a half neko, half Dame-Tsuna." Reborn then added "Except for me though."_

_End of Flashback…_

Slowly Tsuna's eyes shadowed _'So…all this time…the reason why Hibari-san…'_

Hibari's frowned deepen as the brunette gotten silent _'So…I was right…'_ he slowly felt angry…to be used like this. He felt ashamed.

Hibari was about to open the cart's door, even though they were still high up, and just jump down and leave. He couldn't take being with this herbivore.

That is until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. His eyes widen a bit as Tsuna hugged him, his cat ears lay flat on his head as tears fell from his shut eyes "You're wrong! It wasn't like that!" he sniffed "T-the reason why I act so nice to Hibari-san…and why I want to be close to you is because…" he hiccups _'…it's because…!'_

"Stop lying to me." Hibari said with a hiss as he tries to push him off "Stop pretending you have feelings for me." He gripped the younger teen's shoulder trying to push him off "Cause I'll never have such things for _you_..."

Tsuna opens his eyes in shock as he heard what Hibari just said. He slowly lets go of Hibari.

Hibari looks away, he had no idea how much he hurted the poor brunette "Saa, so what were you going to say?" he said in a mocking tone.

Tsuna looks up, his cat ears were flat on his head, his caramel eyes still full of tears, his cheeks a bit flushed from all the crying and his expression full of pain… his trembling lips move as he said what the real reason was.

Hibari's eyes widen as he heard what the small teen said…

"_It's because…I do like you Hibari-san."_

* * *

WOOOOT! What a cliffy! Thanks for the reviews. May I ask for more?

A little preview for the next chappie: *wink* *wink*

* * *

_Hibari watches the brunette pull the hood back on his head as he ran out the cart. Still shock, he slowly felt guilt cloud his heart_

_

* * *

_

"_I-I just realized t-these feelings to be honest!" Tsuna said trying to wipe away his tears, but failed miserably "I was confused at the beginning…b-but I soon realized…I was a bit glad but n-nervous…th-that maybe H-Hibari-san will reject me…"_

_Tsuna looks up with a sad smile "…l-looks like I was r-right…" a new batch of tears was about to fall yet again…_

_

* * *

_*wink*_  
_


End file.
